User talk:Shady Koopa/Archive 1:Friends, BTK, Sysops and PUDDING!!! Lulz.
U copied me! * U copied my text * U copied my background * and... everything else1 this does not mean that I'm angry. I'm happy instead. The reason: I have fans! Yay!!!!! LOLZ11!! I have fans!!! The hater in Wikia 18:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I RLY enjoyed the race!!! Will we do it tomorrow? At 6pm (1+GMT)? I loved it!!! Who is this girl? Luena or something. Please play tomoroww!!! The hater in Wikia 20:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC) 'K, I 'll play with ya FOO' Can we send a dozen of messages to each other first? Anyway, were ya suprised when I won? Ya souldny be, coz I told ya I was good but ya're fast as well! My bro wants to play as well, FOO' and he's quite rubbish y'know. See ya at 8! (Remeber, I can't use slang there coz my parentz are watching... The hater in Wikia 18:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) (I wonder y ev'ry 1 hatez me FOO',) OKS Letsa play MKW but first wait 10 minutes to my friends stop playin' on da wii console do you have msn account FOO' and what is FOO'? FOO' Cube Game 18:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) FOO is FOO! FOO! (just sayin hi cause I feel like it) Alex25 I'm sorry, but we just didn't want Slime articles in the first place. Mr. Guy 00:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Fine. I'll let this one slip. Mr. Guy 00:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) PLANNING AGAINST UNMARIO WIKI?! Mr.Guy deletes everything, even good stuff! He curses at people! Alex25 You understand now. Alex25 I restored the second WHOA! game (And did a small rewrite). Mr. Guy 19:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I have a question: Do you want to join the UnPokemon Wikia? You won't have to register, as it's another Wikia Wiki. Mr. Guy 22:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) A link's on my page. Join it, it's good! :) Alex25 Mr.Guy wants to know do you like unpokemon and are you going to edit regularly. Visit Zeldumb. Alex25 Yes, another recruit on zeldumb! Gettin closer to becoming an admin. Anyway ill tell mr.guy. Alex25 You're now a sysop! Mr. Guy 19:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) There's no one else as responsible as you... Here. Now. Congrats, new sysop! Im sure you will do a great job Cube Shame. Ill tell you if I find vandalism k. WHOA WHOA WHOA LOLOLOLOLOL LOL, internet! Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 20:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cant watch it, I use my phone to go online cause I dont have the internet yet. what is it? Im that Alex25 guy everyone likes!!! 23:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Can I be Rollback? Does O RLY mean oh really (just checking to be sure). Im that Alex25 guy everyone likes!!! 23:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) My daddy says Super Princess Daisy is real cause he works in Japan ha! Peachycakes 10:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ban metaknight**metroid! He cursed on talk:donkey kong and hes been harrasing Mr.Guy k. Luigi wannabee 25 22:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC)